


Boyer's Exhibitionism Backfires

by SSDSnape



Series: Bamfylde Saga [3]
Category: To Serve Them All My Days - R. F. Delderfield
Genre: David's POV, Gen, Off-Screen Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Boyer gets caught by Mr Barnaby drinking a pint of beer in Challacombe at the Malsters Arms. He's dragged back to Bamfylde by the ear, where he's punished by his Housemaster Powlett-Jones.





	Boyer's Exhibitionism Backfires

The man with the odd beard, felt hat and smock he had seen earlier standing at the bar, having a pint with the landlord of the Malsters Arms had finally left the pub. He began making his way back along the road, when he was accosted by firm hands. There was a struggle and the beard fell away, along with the felt hat.  
"You!"  
"M-Mr Barnaby!"  
"You had better have a damn good excuse for your Housemaster when we get back." Mr Barnaby went on, taking hold of the boy's ear in a firm grip and dragging him along with him. "Come on!" 

 

..............

 

I was roused from my sleep at one in the morning by a constant knocking on my door. After putting on my housecoat I went and answered it. Mr Barnaby the Latin Master greeted me.  
"Barnaby?"  
"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, PJ. I just got back from the Malsters Arms in Challacombe. I was sitting having a nice brandy when who should I find at the bar, drinking a pint of beer with the barman but a pupil of Havelock's." 

 

"Wha--" I faltered as I watched Barnaby step aside, only to step back in front of me dragging Boyer by the ear.  
"Oh."  
"Sir." Boyer said sheepishly, as he came in.  
"Chad." I said. "You were doing so well."  
"I found this... soon perhaps to be ex-House Captain in the public bar, drinking a pint of beer no less. In uniform." Barnaby went on. "Boyer?"  
"Actually, no, sir." Boyer replied. "Not in uniform." 

 

"Well, I'll leave you to it. He's already upset my digestion quite enough, for one evening. Night PJ."  
"Goodnight, Barnaby."  
I shut the door after Barnaby left and stared at Boyer.  
"Well? What were you wearing?" I asked.  
"A smock, a felt hat, and a false beard, sir."  
My left eye began to twitch.  
"Mr Barnaby was a real sport. He waited till I left, before he collard me. I-I thought I'd got away wi--" 

 

"Boyer, why on earth did you go there?" I cut across him.  
"I-I-I don't really know... exhibitionism perhaps."  
"Oh exhibitionism my good right boot!" I replied sarcastically, before I raised my voice a little. "DON'T QUOTE FANCY FREUDIAN WORDS AT ME!" I sighed and took a deep breath before carrying on, my voice soft again. "How can I keep you on as House Captain now?"  
"Sir--"  
"Don't interrupt me." 

 

"But you have to see this, sir." Boyer went on anyway, as he handed over a newspaper he had been carrying. "It's the _News of the World_ , sir. I-It was in the pub. There's a lot in it about Winterbourn's mother."  
I quickly began rifling through the pages.  
"There's a very spicy bit about how she slept with her fancy man--"  
"Eh!" I snapped, lowing the paper to glare at Chad a moment, before returning my gaze to the article splashed across the centre fold.  
"S-Sorry sir. But everyone was talking about it in the pub. They know 'Spats' is a pupil here, you see."  
"You haven't mentioned this to him have you?"  
"Of course not, sir."  
"Good." I put the paper aside and returned my gaze to Boyer.  
"I will deal with what's in the paper in the morning. You however, I will deal with now." 

 

"Oh, come on Pow Wow." Boyer replied. "Surely you did stuff like this, when you were in school."  
"As a matter of fact, I did not. If I had and had been caught, like you, I would have been marched straight up to the Headmaster's office and soundly caned for my troubles." I said straight faced. "Just like you will be." I added. "Although, I won't be using a cane."  
Boyer gulped audibly and looked away from me.  
"Come on." I said, as I placed my arm around his shoulders and lightly chivvied him into my rooms proper. "Let's get this over with."


End file.
